


l'alpha intérieur  (the inner alpha) antología omega #9

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: anthologie oméga (omega anthology) [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Omegaverse, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, alfa harry, harry - Freeform, harry alfa, harry alpha, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, louis omega, m-preg, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Antología Omega.Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores





	l'alpha intérieur  (the inner alpha) antología omega #9

**Author's Note:**

> Antología Omega.  
Libro escrito por Aiden Bates.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores

**ANTOLOGÍA OMEGA.  
** **AIDEN BATES.  
** **EL ALFA INTERIOR.**

🥀

**EL COMIENZO.**

**H**arry era el típico Alfa en todos los aspectos excepto en uno. Él era una pared de ladrillo de 1.82, pelo marrón ondulado, con un gruñido que podía espantar una pesadilla, pero él tenía un corazón blando y era compasivo. Él odiaba eso de sí mismo y sabía que era por lo que nunca sería el líder de la manada, pero Louis amaba ese único defecto y eso hacía que valiera la pena.

Enlazados desde hacía media década, ellos tenían una conexión especial y ahora esa conexión iba a ser comprobada. Gideon, el líder de la manada, quería hablar con Harry.

Su presencia era urgentemente requerida. Gideon era un verdadero gilipollas y le encantaba controlar cada aspecto del grupo, pero eso le hacía un buen líder y él sabía cómo tirar la mierda fuera, por lo que Harry le respetaba.

Harry caminaba por el largo pasillo, cuadros de los líderes del pasado colgaban de las paredes. Sus ojos parecían seguir cada paso que daba. Y al final del pasillo, hermosas puertas de sólido roble, con tallas ornamentales, permanecían entre Harry y su destino.

―Llegas temprano―. Gideon abroncó. Harry caminó a través de las puertas y se disculpó. ―Sabio de tu parte dejar a tu puta en casa― Harry podía sentir la ira burbujeando dentro de él.

―Los Omegas no tienen sitio en estas reuniones― Harry respondió. Gideon estaba siempre poniéndolo a prueba, como si se sintiera amenazado y tratara de empujarle a cualquier pequeño acto de desobediencia que justificaría que Gideon hincara el diente en la yugular de Harry. Afortunadamente, Harry tenía cerebro suficiente para no caer en esto.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas follando a ese chucho tuyo, Harry?

Harry tomó una profunda respiración.

―Louis y yo estamos enlazados desde hace cinco años.

―Fascinante, ¿disfrutas todo de ello?

―¿Todo de qué?― Harry preguntó

―Ya sabes, observarle chupar tu polla y luego ponerlo a cuatro patas.

Harry estaba cabreado, ¿quién infiernos se pensaba Gideon que era? Louis no era alguna puta que follaba por diversión. Él era su compañero y él le amaba y cuidaba de él. La falta de respeto de Gideon estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Pero él sabía que perdería contra Gideon en una pelea, a pesar de que él sentía como si le rasgara la garganta y luego convirtiera su cuerpo en una masa sanguinolenta.

―Yo disfruto de _mi compañero_ de todas las formas― él respondió

Gideon rio entre dientes, ―No seas tan puñetero, Harry. Sé que es tu compañero. Eso es por lo que te he llamado hoy.

Harry estaba confuso. ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en Louis? Cinco años y Gideon nunca había mencionado su relación, hasta ahora.

―Ha llegado a mi atención que tu compañero es un poco raro. Criado por un Alfa y un Omega enlazados, tiene un linaje vinculado a ancestrales líderes de manadas.

―Sí, eso es verdad, pero el linaje es de siglos atrás. La única cosa rara de Louis es que el me ama―. Harry bromeó.

―Estoy seguro de que eso hace muy excitante el sexo― Gideon sonrió.

Harry podía sentir un bajo gruñido formándose en su garganta, pero él lo sujetó.

―¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿De qué va esta reunión?

―Bueno, Harry, con tus genes y la rareza de tu Omega... creo que me gustaría ver a un Alfa ser traído a este mundo.

_¡Un niño! ¡Eso es lo que Gideon quiere de mí, que procree! ¿Pero por qué?_

―No sé qué decir. Pero, que sea un Alfa no es algo que pueda garantizar. ¿Qué pasa si el niño es un Omega?

―Si el niño es un Alfa él será criado por ti hasta la pubertad y luego vendrá a mí. Yo le entrenaré para ser mi protector de clases, pero si el niño es un Omega supongo que lo puedo usar como una puta de cría. No tienes elección aquí. Harry. Esas son mis órdenes. Tienes un mes para fecundar al Omega, o tu compañero será el único usado como mi puta de cría.

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Gideon ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de responder. Terminó de hablar y solo le señaló las puertas para que se fuera. Justo cuando Harry empezó a salir Gideon lo llamó.

―Una última cosa. No le digas a tu putita sobre esta conversación y si me desobedeces te cazaré como el perro faldero que eres.

Harry asintió y se fue. Él sabía que no tenía que desobedecer a Gideon, pero ahora él tenía que traer un niño a este mundo.

Louis estaría emocionado de tener un bebé y también él, ¿pero qué pasaría cuando llegara a la pubertad? ¿Cómo le explicaría la situación a Louis sin romper su corazón? Todo lo que podía hacer era rezar para que naciera un Alfa, al menos entonces él tendría una oportunidad de luchar.

Harry atravesó la puerta para encontrar a Louis desnudo en la cocina. Su esbelto cuerpo perfectamente curveado. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirarle. Desde su suave pelo castaño y grandes ojos azules hasta sus perfectos y delicados labios. Su cuello siempre tan cálido y acogedor, brazos y hombros con solo la suficiente definición para mostrarse suaves y delicados. Un pecho perfectamente dulce con dos perfectos pequeños y redondos pezones que siempre parecían estar duros y un estómago plano que se asentaba sobre sus esbeltas caderas formando una perfecta ‘V’ hasta su pelvis. Incluso su polla era hermosa, diecisiete centímetros de perfección. Pero la parte favorita de Harry era su culo: Redondo, grande y apretado. Él era perfecto. Harry estaba duro como una roca antes de incluso capturar la esencia de Louis. Una vez que le golpeó solo intensificó el hecho y entró en celo. Harry se desnudó, su polla de veinticinco centímetros estaba completamente erecta y su nudo estaba empezando a hincharse.

―Te he extrañado, amor y parece que tú me has extrañado también―. Dijo Louis.

―¡Siempre lo hago!― Sonrió Harry.

―Entonces solo muéstrame cuánto―, él molestó.

―Cualquier cosas por ti, mi dulce Louis, pero quiero algo especial esta vez.

―Soy todo tuyo, amor, haré cualquier cosa que me pidas.

―Dame un hijo, dulce Louis.

Louis detuvo en seco su avance cuando caminaba hacia Harry. Él estaba conmocionado.

―¡Un hijo! ¿Eso es lo que quieres?― La excitación de Louis se derramaba a través de sus palabras.

―Por supuesto, es hora para que los dos nos volvamos tres.

Louis corrió hacia Harry y le besó apasionadamente en los labios. Sus lenguas entrelazadas y Harry acercándole, frotando su gran polla contra la de Louis. Louis se sujetó fuerte de Harry y movió su lengua a su cuello y subió a mordisquear su oreja. Harry gimió con placer y colocó sus manos en el culo del Omega, usando sus dedos para masajear gentilmente la entrada de Louis. Louis amó cada momento. Harry lo cogió en sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación. Él se arrastró sobre él mientras dejó a Louis sobre la cama y usaba su húmeda y caliente lengua como un pincel sobre el cuello y pecho de Louis.

―No puedo aguántame más tiempo, por favor, Harry, no me hagas esperar otro segundo. Necesito sentirte dentro de mí.

Harry rodó sobre su espalda, ―Aquí está, ¡ahora tómalo!― él ordenó a Louis. Louis no perdió el tiempo. Él trepó encima de Harry y lentamente descendió sobre su expectante polla.

Ambos hombres gimieron sonoramente. El culo de Louis estaba estrecho y húmedo y el mismo se acunó en la polla de Harry. Louis comenzó a montar la enorme polla de Harry, lentamente al principio pero continuó moviéndose más y más rápido. Era como si no pudiera tener suficiente. Los gemidos de placer de Louis hicieron eco por toda la casa. Harry se incorporó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amante. Comenzó a empujar mientras Louis le montaba. Harry estaba cerca de correrse. Le dijo a Louis que se pusiera de lado y este hizo lo que le dijo. Harry se puso en cucharita mientras entraba en su culo. Su nudo estaba hinchado y él no podía esperar para descargarse dentro de su compañero.

Cuanto más y más duro empujaba, más cerca estaba de correrse. Con sus brazos alrededor de su amante, el besó su cuello y susurro. ―Es el momento.

Louis sonrió y entre gemidos respondió. ―Estoy listo.

Harry siguió empujando más fuerte, sus gemidos creciendo en intensidad. El nudo de Harry explotó y esparció su semilla profundamente dentro de Louis. Los hombres se quedaron tumbados entrelazados y exhaustos.

―Te amo, Harry.

―Yo te amo más, mi dulce Louis.

Ellos se fueron a la deriva hasta dormirse.

🥀

**OCHO MESES MÁS TARDE.**

―Estoy muy feo y gordo, tú me odias, ¿no es así?― Louis sollozó.

Harry rodó sus ojos. Lidiar con un embarazado y un excesivamente temperamental Omega no era su cosa favorita de hacer. Todo iba genial hasta que Louis comenzó a subir de peso por el bebé y ahora él actuaba como una auténtica perra todo el tiempo. Él ni siquiera sabía cuál era el gran problema, no era como si Louis hubiera cogido más peso del debido, era todo del bebé. Él todavía pensaba que era sexy. Él extrañaba que entrara en celo, eso era malditamente seguro. El aroma de Louis le volvía loco y cuando el Omega estaba en celo follaban cada día, muchas veces. Oh, y el Omega podía chupar pollas mejor que nadie que él hubiera conocido. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que lo que más echaba de menos era su polla siendo chupada. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ponerse allí y relajarse mientras Louis hacía todo el trabajo. Y no era como si no follara nada desde que le preñó, pero era seguro como el infierno que disminuyó y él pensó que si tenía que lidiar con Louis siendo una perra temperamental todo el tiempo, lo menos que podía hacer era chupar su polla un par de veces a la semana. Pero el embarazo estaba casi terminando y pronto Louis volvería a entrar en celo y eso bien valía la pena por todas las gilipolleces que tenía que escuchar.

―Por millonésima vez, estás guapísimo y te amo, a ti y a nuestro bebé.

―Bien―. Dijo Louis y solo de esa manera, estaba feliz otra vez.

―Sé que quieres que sea una sorpresa, pero pienso que deberíamos ir a hacer la ecografía, Louis. Sería mejor estar preparados.

―Tengo miedo, Harry. Tengo miedo de si nos muestra que es un Omega entonces tú no lo querrás y me odiaras por darte un hijo indigno.

―Alfa u Omega. Él es mi hijo. Lo amaré y daré mi vida para protegerle. Ahora deja de preocuparte. Nosotros haremos la ecografía mañana y se acabó.

―Sí, Harry. Entendido.

Por dentro, Harry estaba preocupado. Él sabía los planes de Gideon para su hijo y él lo odiaba y cada día que pasaba él se ponía más cabreado. 

De repente, hubo una llamada a la puerta. Louis contestó para encontrarse con Gideon enfrente de él. Louis se amilano y bajo su cabeza, asegurándose de evitar hacer contacto visual con el líder, al que temía enormemente y dio un paso hacia un lado para permitir que Gideon entrara a su hogar.

Harry se levantó para complacer a Gideon y se preguntó que infiernos estaba haciendo en su casa.

Gideon vino por algo y eso no era bueno.

―Hola, Harry, veo que tu compañero lo está llevando bien. Las felicitaciones están a la orden. Entonces, ¿sabemos que va a ser?

―Es un niño―. Harry respondió.

―Ahh sí, bien, pero eso no es lo que quería decir y no aprecio respuestas tontas que solo hacen perder mi tiempo―. Gideon desairó.

Louis se encogió. Él tenía miedo de Gideon y no confiaba en él, pero confiaba en Harry e hizo lo que le dijo, así que él no mostró nada más que respeto, lealtad y honor para el líder de la manada. Harry podía sentir el miedo de Louis y cambió su actitud. No había razón para que Harry le causara un estrés indebido a su hijo nonato.

―Me disculpo, Gideon. Todavía no conocemos si el niño es un Alfa o un Omega pero estate seguro de que nosotros vamos a hacer la ecografía mañana por la mañana para saber la situación del niño de una vez por todas.

―Maravillosas noticias―. Gideon sonrió. ―Tan pronto como lo sepas ven a verme a la propiedad para informarme... los dos.

Louis disparó una dura mirada a Harry y rápidamente bajó la mirada.

―Estaremos allí―. Harry acordó.

Tan pronto como Gideon se fue, Louis empezó a llorar incontrolablemente.

―¡Qué diablos está mal ahora! ―Disparó Harry.

―Él va a matarme, ¡ningún Omega va a su propiedad y vuelve con vida! Oh, Harry ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

Harry no podía soportarlo más. No era justo que estuviera manteniendo este secreto de la única persona que significaba más para él que su vida y cada día que lo ocultaba le hacía sufrir más. Él tenía que decirle al Omega sobre el destino de su hijo, no importaba lo mal que dolía.

🥀

Louis estaba callado. Era como si estuviera perdido en algún oscuro y profundo hoyo y no hubiera manera de salir.

―¡Di algo, maldita sea! ¡Te estas poniendo blanco, por el amor de dios!― Harry gritó.

―¡Él no puede tenerle, Harry! Él es nuestro, ¡no puede hacernos esto!― Louis apenas podía hablar por culpa de sus sollozos.

―Él es el líder de la manada, Louis. Nosotros no tenemos elección. Solo reza para que sea un Alfa y pueda tener elección en este mundo.

―Tú no lo entiendes, Harry. El linaje de mis bisabuelos era el más poderoso de por aquí hasta que los antepasados de Gideon y sus seguidores los asesinaron, todo lo que dejaron detrás era unos cuantos Omegas criadores. Ellos trataron de reproducirse con ellos para obtener el poder genético del linaje, pero cada nacimiento, que estaba contaminado con la sangre de los antepasados de Gideon, era un niño muerto.

Louis continuó diciéndole a Harry sobre cómo después de tantos niños muertos, los antepasados de Gideon decidieron que era mejor librar al mundo de todo el linaje, incluso si estaba mezclado con un Omega. Ellos no querían tomar el riesgo de que un Alfa más poderoso fuera concebido sin estar bajo su control y como ellos no tenían planeado dejar su posición de líderes de la manada, los antepasados de Gideon ordenaron que todos los Omegas fueran exterminados. Pero el tatarabuelo de Louis consiguió escapar sin que le detuvieran. En el momento de su huida él estaba embarazado de la abuela de Louis y el linaje sobrevivió.

Harry estaba más cabreado que nunca. El linaje de Louis no era puro, solo una pequeña parte permanecía. Pero, obviamente, eso era lo que Gideon quería realmente.

Gideon debía sentir que incluso esa pequeña porción de herencia de sangre era suficiente para conseguir los resultados que buscaba. Un Alfa para protegerle, así ningún otro podría desafiar su dominio, o un Omega para embarazarlo y tratar de crear la línea de sangre que sus antepasados intentaron hacer tanto tiempo atrás.

―Vamos a averiguarlo, Louis. Lo prometo, no te preocupes.

🥀

Harry y Louis permanecieron sentados nerviosamente durante toda la ecografía. Ellos no hablaron. Todo lo que podían hacer era esperar. La mayoría de las veces las parejas estaban emocionadas durante la ecografía de sus hijos, pero Louis y Harry emanaban una vibración de desilusión absoluta. Harry se sentó allí con una mirada severa en su cara todo el tiempo y Louis hizo lo que podía para evitar que las lágrimas, que llenaban sus ojos, rodaran por sus mejillas.

―Bien, sin lugar a dudas, es un chico―. Dijo el doctor. ―Y ahora, sobre lo otro, vuestro hijo está sano y es definitivamente un Alfa. Así que, anímense los dos, esto son grandes noticias―. El doctor se levantó y dejó la habitación. Nunca había visto una pareja de amantes que reaccionaran tan mal a ese tipo de maravillosas noticias.

―Supongo que eso es todo, entonces―. Dijo Louis.

―Sí, lo es. Debemos estar agradecidos de que nuestro hijo no vaya a ser usado como instrumento de cría sino como un sirviente guardaespaldas.

―Eso no hace sentirme mejor acerca de todo esto, Harry. Yo sé que se habría vuelto independiente de todos modos cuando llegara a la pubertad, pero eso es diferente que tener que entregar a tu hijo. ¿Qué pasa si él no lo entiende y no me perdona? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a vivir con eso?

―Él será un honorable Alfa que siempre te amará y respetará porque nosotros le criaremos de esa manera y nadie podrá quitarnos eso.

―Yo solo quiero irme, Harry. ¿No podemos simplemente huir, coger a nuestro bebé y dejar la manada para nunca volver?

Harry dio un gruñido bajo a Louis, un acto que el raramente tenía que hacer. ―No vuelvas a hablar nunca de esa manera. Nosotros somos leales a nuestra manada y siempre lo seremos. Este es nuestro modo de vida y debemos atenernos a las decisiones que han sido hechas. Yo no quiero ver a mi hijo irse con ese hombre, pero eso es mejor que la muerte y eso es exactamente lo que pasará si huimos. Gideon nos cazará y nos asesinará delante de nuestro hijo y yo no voy a dejar que eso pase.

―Lo siento mucho, Harry, por favor, perdóname. Yo solo estoy aterrorizado y preocupado. Nunca volveré a hablar de esa manera otra vez. Te doy mi palabra.

Harry simplemente miró a Louis con ojos severos. Después de un momento, el besó su mejilla y le ayudó a levantarse de la camilla.

―Vamos a terminar esto y volver de una vez a casa―. Dijo Harry.

La pareja dejó el lugar en silencio, con demasiado en sus cabezas.

―Él es un Alfa, Harry. Él va a ser muy poderoso para el momento que alcance la pubertad y Gideon va a manipularle y usarle para hacer lo que se le antoje.

―No, él no lo hará. Él va a estar con nosotros hasta que alcance la pubertad. Yo le enseñaré a no ser manipulado por ese bastardo. Le educaré para que permanezca leal a la manada, pero sea consciente de la mala dirección de Gideon. Todo estará bien. Él será poderoso e inteligente. Él será capaz de ver a través de Gideon y sus retorcidas ideas del poder.

―Confío en ti, amor. Yo sé que le enseñaras lo que es correcto―. Respondió Louis.

🥀

Harry y Louis estuvieron parados delante de las grandes puertas de roble por lo que pareció una eternidad.

―Traed vuestros culos aquí, _¡Ahora!_― gritó Gideon.

Los compañeros entraron y esperaron.

―Bien, ¿Qué ha pasado, entonces?― Gideon ladró.

―Nuestro hijo es un Alfa―. Harry dijo orgullosamente.

―Estupendo, ¡Ahora fuera!― dijo Gideon.

Harry y Louis se dieron la vuelta para marcharse. Ellos no podían esperar para salir de la propiedad y volver a su propia casa.

―¡Tu perra no!― gritó Gideon.

―¿Qué?― preguntó Harry.

El Alfa Interior

―Justo lo que he dicho, Harry. Tú puedes irte pero tú perra embarazada se queda. He decidido que no quiero esperar hasta que el pequeño bastardo alcance la pubertad. Lo tomaré tan pronto como le corten el cordón y entonces tú podrás tener tu perra de vuelta.

Todo lo que Louis pudo hacer fue llorar. Era como si alguien clavara un cuchillo en su corazón.

Un rugido fuerte salió del interior de Harry y sin que pasara un segundo, él estaba sobre Gideon, sus puños golpeando la cara del líder, Gideon le respondió con un profundo gruñido y lanzó a Harry fuera de él.

Harry voló a través de la habitación. Un gran espejo paró al Alfa y él se estampó contra el suelo. Fragmentos de vidrio volando alrededor de él.

Louis gritó y se escondió detrás de un antiguo sofá que estaba en el lado más lejano de la habitación. Se agachó en posición fetal y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos. Él quería que parara todo esto. Él solo deseaba que ellos pudieran volver a casa y que nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

Harry se quedó en el suelo, aturdido por el impacto contra el espejo. Él estaba derribado, pero Gideon no tenía intención de parar allí. Gruñendo como un perro rabioso, Gideon voló hacía Harry y comenzó a darle una paliza. Cada golpe aterrizaba en sus costillas y cara. Harry pensó que iba a morir justo en este momento, pero entonces algo vino sobre él. Él tuvo una visión de su hijo siendo arrancado del útero de su madre y entregado a un monstruo. Eso era todo lo que le llevó a encender un fuego debajo de él.

Rápido como un rayo él lanzó a Gideon por encima de él. Gideon aterrizó con un sonoro golpe contra las puertas de roble. Él no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

―¿Es esto todo lo que tienes? No he terminado de jugar contigo. Es hora de que mueras y no te preocupes, cuidaré bien de tu perra por ti. Él me va a dar muchos críos―. Gideon se mofó.

Harry dejó salir un enorme gruñido y se lanzó a por Gideon. Los dos terminaron en una lucha a muerte.

Tan pronto como vio su oportunidad la tomó. Él dominó al líder de la manada y clavó sus dientes profundamente en la garganta de Gideon. Gideon no devolvió el golpe. Cuando Harry sacó los dientes, una gran cantidad de yugular y carne vino con él. Gideon no era más una amenaza.

Louis se puso de pie lentamente y miró alrededor. ―¿Se ha acabado?― preguntó.

Harry asintió y Louis corrió hacia él.

―¡Salvaste nuestras vidas! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?― Louis preguntó.

―No podía dejar que te arrancara a ti y a nuestro bebé de mi lado. Nunca dejaré que nadie os haga daño. ¡Lo juro! Yo dirigiré esta manada ahora y criaré a nuestro hijo para que lo haga después de que me haya ido.

Louis sabía que Harry quería decir lo que había dicho y siempre los mantendría a salvo, y ahora tenían una manada entera para ayudarle a hacerlo.

**FIN.**


End file.
